Friend in Need
by mardel
Summary: Sara turns up needing the guys help. She has a crush on one of them....


Friend in Need  
by mardel   
  
I just borrowed them for the story.   
  
  
Bobby was walking up the hallway at his apartment, it was late and the light in the  
hall was dim. He noticed a person slumped against the wall, he pulled his weapon  
and was prepared for the worst.   
  
"I'm armed buddy, you might want to rethink this." Bobby warned, in his best  
macho male voice.   
  
The person looked up, "You're here." Then she fell to the floor.   
  
Bobby moved forward, still cautious just because it was a women didn't mean it  
wasn't a trap. He checked the next hallway for anyone hiding. But found nothing.  
He checked the woman on the floor, she wasn't very big. She had a mop of reddish  
hair and her pulse was weak. He opened his apartment door and carried her inside.  
He checked his entire apartment, before returning to the woman/girl. He turned  
on the light by the couch, and pushed the hair off her face. That was when he  
saw that is was Sara.   
  
Sara as in his former chick roommate from the hospital. It had been over a year since  
he'd seen her. She was working for the research group that had taken over the follow  
up of the homeless people. She was the liaison between the people and the researchers.  
She'd sounded happy the last time he'd spoken with her.   
  
"Sara, wake up. What's happened?" Bobby patted her cheek hoping to revive her.   
He was about to call Claire when her eyes fluttered open.   
"Bobby is it really you this time?" she asked lifting a hand towards him.   
  
"I'm here Sara what's happened? Did someone try to hurt you?" He didn't see any  
signs of her having been attacked but he didn't know what else could have driven  
her to find him.   
  
"They want to kill me. I saw them, they were stealing from the hospital."   
She told him, then shivered.   
Bobby went to his bedroom and returned with a blanket. He wrapped it around  
her and went to put hot water on for some tea. He remembered she drank tea.  
With lots of sugar.   
  
"How long were you waiting out there?" He asked sitting across from her,  
after he'd given her the tea to sip.   
  
"I don't know since it got dark, I snuck in the back door when the janitor took  
out the trash."   
  
"These guys you're running from, when did they come after you?" Bobby asked  
expecting her to say the day before.   
  
"It's been a couple of weeks ago. I've been hiding, hoping if I disappeared they would  
forget about me." She told him.   
  
"Sara you should have come to me right away. There's no need for you to hide on the   
streets like that. Not when I'm here to help you."   
  
"I wasn't sure. You and Darien stopped coming to see me. I thought you forgot."   
She sipped her tea, her eyes huge as she studied his face.   
  
Bobby hadn't been to see her in months, they had gotten busy, that was no excuse.  
Sara was a friend, you made time for friends. "I'm sorry, but I want to help. Are  
you hungry? Have you eaten recently?"  
  
"It's been awhile." She admitted.   
  
"I'll make you something how about eggs?" Bobby moved into his kitchen, he always  
had eggs and cheese. He thought he had a few other things he could put into an omelet.  
  
"Anything I'm not picky." Sara smiled and turned to watch him from the couch.  
She'd gone ga-ga over Darien back when she'd first met the partners. But after knowing  
them for a few days, she wasn't sure who was her favorite. Bobby was older, and   
he was the more experienced of the two, at least in his job. He was protective of her  
even when he wasn't working on all cylinders after he hit his head. Then she'd   
disappeared and they had to hunt all over the city to find her. Bobby had been so  
upset about what had been done to her, he'd nearly lost his temper with the Doctor.  
Not that Darien wasn't angry, he just kept his cool.   
  
Claire told her they checked on her every day. When her memory had come back,  
several days after the second surgery Sara was thrilled when they came to visit.   
  
She watched Bobby fixing her snack, he removed his suit jacket and rolled up his  
sleeves. He knew what he was doing, in the kitchen, he was a better cook then most  
men. Sara was feeling better already, she was warm, safe and one of the hunkiest men  
she'd ever met was making her an omelet.   
  
After she'd eaten Bobby was putting things in his dishwasher.   
"Could I take a bath? We aren't going back out tonight?" Sara asked.   
  
"Yeah, sure did you bring any stuff with you?" Bobby was worried he didn't have much  
he could offer her in the way of clothes.   
  
"I stashed a bag out back, I can show you where." she moved to stand up, and Bobby  
jumped to her assistance.   
  
"Tell me where and I'll go get it while you clean up."   
  
Sara described in great detail where she'd hidden her stuff.   
"Thanks Bobby, I feel better now. You don't have to worry about me passing out."   
  
Bobby hurried to retrieve her bag from it's hiding place. He checked the area surrounding  
his apartment building for any signs that people were watching for her or him.   
But he found no one. He put the bag inside the bathroom door and closed it again.   
  
He didn't even want to think about her being naked and standing under the shower.  
He was much to old for Sara. Darien had hinted to him that he thought she had a thing  
for him, way back when they were still stopping by to see her from time to time.   
  
It was one of the reasons he'd stopped going. Now if she liked Darien that would be  
fine. But he was to old for her.   
  
Sara came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a sweater that made her blue eyes  
that much bluer. "Thanks, it's nice to be clean again."   
  
"It's getting late, do you want to get some sleep?" Bobby asked. He hoped she was  
ready for bed, because he was tired. He'd had a long hard day with Fawkes and  
he'd only wanted a shower and his bed when he'd gotten home over an hour ago.  
  
"Could we talk for a little while? I'm kind of wound up?" Sara sat with one leg tucked  
up under her on the end of the couch.   
  
"Yeah want to tell me what you saw that these guys are after you for?" Bobby settled  
back in the chair and prepared to listen.   
  
"I was early for my meeting with Dr. Grey and Dr. Chang. So I went around to the back  
of the building to check on this bird feeder that was set up back there. It was meant for  
the patients to sit and watch the birds but who ever was supposed to refill it was always  
forgetting. So I was going to check it. I was behind the bushes, when these two guys  
pulled up in an old ambulance. I knew it was old because the door panels were panted  
over where the name of the hospital usually was. They unloaded a bunch of stuff from  
the back door and piled it into the ambulance."   
  
"How did they see you if you were in the bushes." Bobby asked.   
  
"I stood up and yelled at them to stop. They had no right to rip off the hospital."   
Sara explained.   
  
Bobby shook his head, she meant well but she didn't think things through sometimes.  
  
"So the one guy yelled to his friend, get her. And they ran after me, but I know the  
alleys in that part of town real good, so I hid from them."   
  
" But you said they waited for you and jumped you again?" Bobby wanted to make sure  
he understood all the details.   
  
"Yeah, I stayed away for a few weeks. I called Dr. Chang a reported in with her. But  
I didn't tell her why I couldn't come in. She seemed Ok, about me just calling in."   
Then the first time I showed up at the hospital they jumped me. I'd probably be   
dead now if it wasn't for Charlie."   
  
"Charlie who's that?" Bobby was puzzled.  
  
"He's the dog that lives in the parking lot next to the hospital. He guards the cars at   
night while his owner sleeps. He ran up and grabbed hold of one of the men when  
they were dragging me towards the ambulance. Charlie normally doesn't leave his  
lot, but I feed him sometimes so I guess he thought he should help me get away."   
  
Bobby was shaking his head again, only Sara would befriend a viscous dog because he looked  
hungry.   
  
"So you got away from these guys and hid out?"   
  
"Yeah, I stayed with a friend for a few days but I didn't want to put her and her little  
girl in danger. That was when I decided to try and find you." Sara yawned.  
  
"You can stay here with me until we figure out what's going on and put those guys  
behind bars. I think you should get some sleep, now."   
  
"I am getting tired now." She nodded.   
  
"You take the bedroom. I'll be fine out here on the couch."   
  
"I don't want to throw you out of your bed Bobby." She protested.  
  
"You aren't I am, now go on go to bed."   
  
"Thank you Bobby. Goodnight."   
  
"Sleep well."   
  
Sara was sitting in the passenger seat of the van when Bobby stopped to pick up his  
partner.   
  
"Hey Partner what do you say we stop by that bakery on Sixth? Whoa Sara is that you?"  
Darien looked through the open window.   
  
"Hi Darien long time since I've seen you." She grinned at him.   
  
"Hop in buddy. I'll explain on the way to work." Bobby nodded towards the side door.  
Darien slid into the jump seat slightly behind the front two seats.   
  
"It's good to see you Sara. I hope you aren't in trouble?"   
  
"Sorry, but I sort of am. I saw two guys stealing a bunch of stuff from the hospital  
and now they want to keep me quiet." Sara had turned sideways to look at Darien.  
He was even better looking than that first time she'd met him. His hair wasn't so  
out of control, and he looked rested.   
  
"I told her we'd look into it." Bobby informed his partner.   
  
"Yeah, sure we can't let anything bad happen to our favorite roommate." Darien nodded.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Claire you remember Sara right?" Bobby opened the door to the Keep and ushered  
her inside.   
  
"Yes, of course. Hello Sara how are you?" Claire smiled and stood up from her place  
at her computer.   
  
"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you when you're working."   
  
"Nonsense you're welcome to visit anytime." Claire looked at Bobby questioning   
why Sara was there.  
  
"Sara needs our help, she saw a crime being committed and now the guys are after her."   
  
"I see and you want to leave her here with me while you look into things?"   
  
"Yeah, we have a case to work on this morning. Then we are going to stop by the  
hospital and check into this." Bobby explained.   
  
Sara was standing next to Darien, but she was staring at Bobby.   
  
"Sara how is you job going? Do you still like working with the research team?"   
Darien touched her arm to gain her attention. He remembered the last time Sara had been  
around she'd kind of had a crush on him.   
  
"Oh, it's nice. Dr. Chen is a good boss. I report to her twice a week and keep in contact  
with a couple of dozen people for the program." She looked up at Darien.   
  
"Good, so before this all happened how were things otherwise?"   
  
"Fine, I have a place of my own now. I had a roommate for awhile but she just married  
a guy in the Navy and is living in Frisco now. You look good, what have you been doing?"  
She touched his arm.   
  
"Thanks, working most of the time."   
  
"You ready?" Bobby asked.   
  
"I'll see you later." Darien smiled at Sara.   
  
"Claire could use your help Sara. We'll be back later OK?" Bobby looked into her  
blue eyes, questioning if she was alright.  
  
"I'll be here, you two go on. We'll see you later."   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
"I'm all for helping Sara out. But what happened she called you last night and asked  
for your help?" Darien quizzed Bobby once they were back in the van.  
  
"Yeah, sort of . She was waiting for me at my door."   
  
"She spent the night at your place?" Darien made it sound like something had gone on  
between them.  
  
"Yes, she slept at my place. Come on Fawkes give me credit for having some decency.  
Sara is too young for me. She probably would like to go home with you tonight."  
Bobby turned the tables on his friend.   
  
"I don't know Bobby, she was staring at you when you were talking with Claire."   
Darien hinted.   
  
"She needs our help. That's what I'm going to do, find out what's going on and  
put a stop to it."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
The two partners spent the morning working a case that was already a week old.  
And it wasn't developing into what the Official had expected. Darien had snuck   
into three different buildings looking for information and hadn't found so much  
as a piece of paper with anything they could use.   
  
"You seem to have an awful lot of rules about woman?" Darien asked his partner  
half teasingly, half serious on the way back to the office.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bobby was thinking about Sara's trouble.  
  
"You won't 'fish off the company pier' as you put it, you won't consider Sara  
as dating material." Darien started to list...  
  
"I don't consider Sara dating material because she's like sixteen years younger than  
me. Rich fat cats and Hollywood pretty boys might think seeing a lady young enough  
to be their daughter is cool. I don't happen to think so." Bobby sounded offended.  
  
"She's not that young you know I asked her. She's twenty six, she just looks young  
because she hardly uses any makeup, and her genes I guess." Darien pointed out.  
  
"If you think she needs a boyfriend go right ahead Partner. Just don't play games  
with her. She deserves better than that." Bobby warned.   
  
"I like her, but I think she's already got her eye on you buddy. She couldn't keep   
her eyes off you this morning. Even after we got to the Keep, she likes you Bobby."  
  
"I like her, but not like that. You're just playing me here aren't you? As I remember  
she was goofy over you the last time we are all together. Are you upset she's not  
reacting to your charms like then?"   
  
"No. You don't have to believe me, just notice how she acts towards you when we  
get back. You'll see." Darien sat back in his seat, nodding to himself he knew he  
wasn't seeing things.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sara was helping Claire with feeding the lab animals and weighing them.   
  
"How have you been doing?" Claire asked, "I mean besides this recent problem."  
  
"I like my job, Dr. Chen is nice to work for. I have my own apartment now."   
Sara said as she was petting one of Claire's lab rats.   
  
"You do? I'm sure that's wonderful having your own place. Have you met  
anyone?" Claire didn't get to gossip much, but she liked to if given the chance.  
  
"No, not lately. But I do kind of have it bad for someone." Sara admitted.  
  
"Oh yes? Tell me all about him."   
  
"He's wonderful, his eyes are so expressive. He's got this smile that just makes   
me just melt. He's smart, kind, strong. But he doesn't think of me as a woman."  
Sara sighed.   
  
"Why do you say that? Has he told you something that makes you think that?"  
Claire questioned. She was excited to hear Sara was in love.   
  
"Yeah, he calls me kid all the time. I mean he's nice to me. Listens when I talk  
with him, but I can tell he doesn't consider me dating material."   
  
"Then we'll just have to give him a reason to change his opinion." Claire stated.  
She returned the rat to it's cage. "Do you really like him? Do you want to attract  
his attention?"   
  
"Yes. What should I do?" Sara looked all hopeful.  
  
"How often do you see him?"   
  
"Not very often, his job keeps him real busy."   
  
"The next time you do see him, you are going to have to let him know you are  
interested. Do you know if he's married or anything?"   
  
"No, he's not married. I don't know if he has a steady lady in his life."   
Sara sighed again, thinking about Bobby.   
  
"I know quite a few of the people over at the hospital who is it that you like?"   
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. You won't want to help me."   
  
"Don't be silly, of course I will. Who is it?" Claire prodded.  
  
"Bobby." Big sigh.   
  
"Oh, oh......I see. Are you sure Sara? I know he is very sweet, put there are reasons  
you don't know about that would make becoming closer to him difficult."   
  
"You mean like his medical history? He's a little crazy, I know I read his chart  
when he was my roommate. I know I shouldn't have, but I did and it doesn't  
matter to me. What matters is how he treats me."   
  
"Do you really understand how possessive he could become with you if he returns your  
affection? He's better than he was, but he still has issues." Claire wanted her to understand  
what she was getting into.  
  
"I like Bobby, I'm in love with him. How can I let him know with out just blurting  
it out?" Sara asked, she was very serious.  
  
Claire nodded, there was a lot about Bobby to like, especially if you had been hurt in  
the past. Bobby was the proverbial knight to the rescue kind of man. Honor, strength,  
and kindness, especially with women. She was going to have to feel him out on the  
subject of Sara when she had a chance.   
"Alright I think first you should be honest with him. There is a difference in your   
ages, that may be why he doesn't pick up on your feelings."  
  
"I'm not that young, I know I look like I'm still in high school, but I'm twenty six.  
I can prove it if you want." Sara reached for the bag she's carried into the Keep.  
  
"No, you don't have to prove your age to me Sara. It's Bobby we are going to  
have to convince."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey, guys where are you?" Bobby entered the Keep behind Darien and was  
surprised to find it empty.   
  
"I didn't think Claire ever left the Keep unless she was in the Official's office."  
Darien took a seat.   
  
"I hope they didn't go far, we can't spend all afternoon looking into Sara's  
problem." Bobby checked the back of the lab, looking for the two women.  
  
"Oh, Hello." Claire opened the door, "I didn't expect you back so soon."   
  
"Hi, where's Sara?" Darien asked before Bobby could.   
  
"She's coming. Bobby could I have a word with you before." Claire grabbed his  
arm and steered him towards the back of the lab.   
  
Darien looked confused as he watched her leading Bobby off.   
  
"What's the matter? Has Sara wrecked one of your experiments?" Bobby asked not  
sure what the problem was now.   
  
"No, no she's very capable. I'd like her assistance on a regular basis if the Agency  
would hire her. No, I need ask you something very personal and we don't have   
much time." Claire was looking into Bobby's eyes, as she spoke.   
  
"Ok, ask."   
  
"Were you aware that Sara has a crush on you?"   
  
"No, you sound just like Fawkes. She needs my help, our help, we are kind of friends  
that's all." Bobby protested.   
  
"I'm telling you Bobby she told me word for word she cares very much for you.  
But is afraid to tell you. I believe she's been hurt in the past."   
  
"She said that she likes me?" Bobby rubbed a hand over his face, he'd thought he'd  
picked up on it the night before, but had disregarded the feeling.   
  
"Yes. Please go easy with her Bobby." Claire thought she'd already over stepped the  
bounds of their relationship.   
  
"Ok, thanks. I will." Bobby tried to think fast. How was he going to let her down,  
with out hurting her feelings?   
  
Sara entered the Keep after buzzing. Darien slid his card key for her to enter.  
She looked different, she was wearing a little makeup and she was carrying her  
self more confidently.   
  
"Hi, is it time to go to the hospital now?" She smiled at Bobby.   
  
"Hey. You look nice, what were you girls up to this morning?" Darien asked.   
  
"Just a little girl talk." Claire moved to stand beside Darien.   
  
"Hi, yeah we need to go over there and see if we can talk to that guy you mentioned."   
Bobby noticed the change in Sara, it made him more uneasy.   
  
"What's going on?" Darien whispered to Claire.  
  
"I'll tell you later."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So this guy Bodie, he know's one of the guys you saw stealing the stuff?"   
Bobby questioned Sara on the drive over to the hospital.   
  
"Yeah, he's an orderly and I think the guy is too." Sara nodded.   
  
"It's a big hospital we'll have to check with someone to find out what floor he's  
assigned." Bobby stated as he pulled in to the parking lot.   
  
"There's usually empty places over near the hedge." Sara pointed, "I think because   
Charlie barks at you when you park there."  
  
"Charlie? You're on a first name basis with the guard dog?" Darien asked.  
  
"He's sweet he's just doing his job. He keeps people out of his area."   
Sara replied. she dug into her bag and pulled out a beef jerky for the dog.  
  
"You're going to feed him?" Bobby asked.   
  
"Sure I always give him something when I come to the hospital."   
  
Darien and Bobby watched as she moved towards the fence, Charlie was barking  
until he saw it was Sara, then he started to whine and rub against the fence.  
  
"Hi Charlie, how are you doin' today?" Sara stuck her hand through the chain link  
fence and patted his chest. He whined deeper and closed his eyes as she petted him.  
  
Darien was grinning, "Sara sure is somethin'. She tames wild animals and   
makes friends with just about everybody."   
  
Bobby nodded, but looked worried.   
  
"I'll see you later Charlie. I have to go now, here's your jerky." She passed the   
treat through the fence but he didn't take it and eat it until she stopped petting him.  
  
Bobby waited for her to lead the way. Darien followed up behind Bobby.  
"We need to speak with the head nurse I think. She's in charge of the  
orderlies." Sara lead them to the second floor nurses station.   
  
"Federal Agents ma'am I'd like to speak with the head nurse on duty."   
Bobby flashed his badge.   
  
"Yes, sir. I'll page her for you." The nurse didn't look impressed by Bobby's  
badge, but when she spotted Darien she smiled.   
  
"May I help you gentlemen?" A middle aged black woman approached the  
three a few minutes later.   
  
"Yes ma'am Agent Hobbes. I understand you have a employee that goes  
by the name Bodie. Is he working today?"  
  
"Yes, I just sent him to the third floor to help with the laundry trolley. Is he in some  
kind of trouble?"  
  
"No ma'am but a friend of his could be. We just want to talk to him." Bobby  
thanked her and they all headed towards the elevators.   
  
"Want me to act as back up?" Darien asked when the elevator doors closed.  
  
"It might not hurt." Bobby nodded.  
  
"Brodie is easy to spot, he's got a mostly shaved head, a pierced eye brow and  
a big tattoo of a panther on his arm." Sara added.   
  
"See you later." Darien went invisible as the doors began to open.  
  
Sara waited a second then exited the elevator. She turned towards the back hallway  
and as soon as they turned the corner spotted Brodie with another orderly.  
"That's him."   
  
"I'll take it from here, he might not want to talk to us if he's in on this." Bobby moved  
forward.   
  
"Brodie I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Bobby moved in close to the suspect.  
  
"So talk I'm working." He scowled at Bobby.   
  
"Federal Agent mister, so I suggest you make it easy on yourself and answer my  
questions." Bobby growled back.   
  
"Sure yeah, what ever." Brodie mumble, then dropped the arm full of towels  
he was holding and ran towards the exit door. He was stopped by Darien, grabbing  
him by the waist band and holding him.   
  
"Hey, man let go!"   
  
"Like I said, if you co-operate it will be easier." Bobby was a step behind him,  
a hand on his collar.   
  
They took him into a empty room and found out that the one guy who had been in  
on the job, was Jason Hilliard. He worked night shift most of the time.   
  
"Now Brodie I'm sure you aren't friends with this Jason guy, you just know him.  
So if we let you go back to work we don't have to worry about you running to  
the nearest phone and warning him we are looking for him right?" Bobby worked  
his best mean SOB persona on him.   
  
"No, man he's nothing to me. I don't owe him nothin'. Not when it comes to  
doin' hard time." Brodie shook his head.   
  
"Good, good you go back to work and keep your mouth shut." Bobby released his hold  
on the young man's shirt.   
  
"Wow, that was cool. You guys can act all tough and stuff when you have to."  
Sara was grinning.   
  
"It's not an act." Bobby said hoping to put her off.   
  
"He's a cream puff, he just likes to play good cop, bad cop. Only this time  
we didn't have to." Darien shrugged.   
  
They checked back with the head nurse and learned that Hilliard wasn't due to  
report for work until the next evening.  
  
"I guess you're going to have to put up with me for one more night." Sara commented  
once they were back in the van. She didn't sound unhappy about it.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
Bobby was lost in his own thoughts, he liked Sara. She was great, kind, generous,  
pretty, talented, he could love her very easily. But he wasn't sure if he was up to  
losing her. When she got to the point of hating being constantly checked on,  
his obsession with her safety would drive her away from him.   
  
He knew he couldn't prevent himself from developing the controlling attitude over  
her. His weekly trips to the shrink, his pills, they helped him with his issues about  
people wanting to harm him. But they did very little to keep his mind from focusing  
his worries on the people he cared about. He'd even exhibited some of the symptoms  
when Darien had first become his partner. He had to check on him several hours  
after dropping him off at night. Sometimes he even called and checked, needing to  
hear Darien's voice to make sure. But it had eased off after several months, as   
Bobby became more comfortable with Darien as a partner.   
  
Bobby longed for a normal relationship. He wanted to be loved, to love one person  
more than life. He was stronger now emotionally. All the time spent rehashing his  
past experiences, getting his feelings straightened out about Viv, his childhood.   
He would ask the advice of his shrink. She would be straight with him.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Thank you for letting me spend another night at your place." Sara said over  
dinner.   
Bobby was quiet, his mind still racing with reasons for and against getting involved  
with her.   
"Your welcome, but it's not a big deal. I'm glad I was here when you needed help."   
  
"Claire said she'd like for me to come and work with her. She said the bats and dragons  
needed someone special to take care of them." Sara knew he wasn't listening, his mind  
was focused inward.   
  
"You're good with animals." Bobby said then ate some more of his beef and broccoli.  
  
"Yeah, she said she'd have me doing surgery and switching body parts on the animals  
in a week or so." Sara was saying the most outrageous thing she could think of to see  
how long it took him to catch on.  
  
"Claire's great, she can teach you a lot." Bobby shook his head and looked at Sara.  
"Did you say dragons? Something about switching body parts?"   
  
Sara giggled, " Yeah, you weren't listening, I just was saying stuff to see when  
you would notice."   
  
Bobby looked into her face, "I'm sorry." he swallowed. He'd just gotten very nervous  
looking at her so sweet and caring, even after the hard times she'd lived through.  
  
"Did you have a rough case this morning is that what has you worried?"   
  
"No, it's not the case." He almost told her that Claire had spoken to him.  
But he wasn't ready yet, so he changed the subject.  
"You're so good with animals have you ever thought about a career that involved  
animals?"   
  
"I have, I'd like to be a Vet Assistant. I even looked into going to school for  
that, but I haven't saved up enough money yet."   
  
"You'd be good at that. Is there a school here that teaches Veterinary Assistant?"   
Bobby was interested, he wanted to learn more about Sara.   
  
"Yeah, it's a two year course over at San Diego College. I could take the bus  
from near my apartment."   
  
"That's great, how much longer do you think you're going to have to save up?"  
  
"A few years probably."   
  
"They have scholarships and stuff for students have you looked into that?"   
Bobby wished he could offer her a loan, but he didn't' have much to offer  
and he didn't think she would accept even if he had the money.  
  
"No, do they have scholarships for older students too?" Sara hadn't thought she  
would qualify for a student loan.   
  
"Older students, younger ones they have them for left handed farmers from Iowa."  
Bobby joked. "Can I ask you? What is your age?"   
  
"I'm twenty six, why did you believe them back at the hospital, that I was only nineteen?"  
Sara smiled.   
  
"Yeah, it's hard to tell with women theses days." Bobby shrugged, but he was glad to  
hear she wasn't as young as he'd thought.   
  
"When I was admitted they said you're nineteen right? And I was feeling so bad I  
just agreed with her. I didn't see what difference it could make." She started to toy  
with the food still on her plate.   
  
"Want to go back to the apartment now?" Bobby noticed she was becoming nervous,  
talking about her past.  
  
"Yeah, this was really good, but I'm done."   
  
Bobby paid the bill and escorted her to the van. He wasn't sure if he should ask  
about how she had gotten to be homeless in the first place. He didn't want to  
make her relive a bad experience.   
  
Sara knew he wanted to talk about her past. She'd seen it in his eyes, he cared.   
She was going to have to tell him about her life, so he would understand that  
she knew about issues and problems.   
  
Once they were back at Bobby's apartment she decided now was the time to  
tell him.   
"Bobby can I talk to you about, um .....you wanted to ask me about my past?"   
She started, then faltered.   
  
"Sit down, I'd like to know. If you want to tell me." He sat next to her on  
the sofa, sideways a little so he could see her face.   
  
"Everyone has heard the old story about the step father and his making advances.  
That's kind of what happened to me, only after he tried to get me to let him feel  
me up and stuff. I told my mom, only she didn't believe me. She really liked him  
he was her new live in boy friend. Not my step father, but it's the same thing   
I guess. So I stopped going home when I knew he'd be there and my mom was  
at work. This started when I was like, fifteen. But he told my mom he wanted   
his dinner ready for him when he got home. So she made me cook his dinner.  
I'd have friends over a lot, and that kept him from doing anything. Then one  
night he came into my room. But he'd waited to late, he'd been drinking  
and he'd only just started touching me when my mom came home. I told her  
what had happened in the morning. She said I must have dreamed it."  
  
"I'm sorry Sara, you don't have to keep explaining if you don't want to."   
Bobby was already feeling very angry that she'd been subjected to this from  
a supposed friend of the family. But then to have her mother disregard her  
own daughter's asking for help. He wanted to hurt the SOB, he wanted to  
find him and hurt him bad.   
  
"No, I want to finish, there's not much more. I started to not come home, I'd  
go to my friends house. But my mom told me she'd report me as a runaway  
if I didn't come home. So I went, but he kept bothering me. I decided I'd   
pack my stuff and confront my mom one more time. If she didn't do something  
I was leaving. I though I could take care of myself on my own better than she  
was." Sara swallowed, and Bobby touched her hand.   
  
"I ended up leaving, I stayed with my Aunt for a few days then got a ride to   
the coast. I was lucky, there was a community of teen's living under the pier  
that spring. I was mostly safe with them. I even got a job, we pooled our  
money and three of us got an apartment in the fall. Amy was eighteen so she  
could sign the lease. But she got hooked up with this guy that was real bad  
news that winter. She took off, and we tried to keep the rent paid, we found  
a new roommate. But when it came time for us to sign a new lease and Amy  
wasn't there they threw us out."   
  
"That's rough, but you weren't homeless all these years right?"   
  
"No, off and on. It seemed like every time things were going good. One of   
my roommates would get hooked up with drugs or some guy that was trouble  
and that would be the end of another apartment." Sara sighed.   
  
"I had a boyfriend once, but he turned out to be a real mean drunk. He knocked  
me around a few times and I left. I lost a bunch of stuff that time. But I came  
down here after that. LA was to crowded."   
  
"I'd been doing good right before I got sick. I didn't have insurance, and then I  
missed so much work they fired me. I was lucky that the social worker on duty  
at the clinic knew I wasn't faking it for drugs that day or I probably would have   
died sitting there in the waiting room. I never got into drugs much, I tried   
X once, but it's to wild for me. I've smoked pot a few times but it didn't do   
that much and I got really hungry." Sara confessed.   
  
"You've had it rough. I didn't know it had been that bad." Bobby squeezed her hand.  
  
"I'm tough, even if I don't look like it." She smiled for a second. "I'm kind of tired,  
I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for listening."   
  
"Thanks for telling me, you sleep well. I'll be out here." Bobby let her hand go.  
  
Bobby really wished he could go to the gym and work off some of the anger he  
was still feeling over how rotten Sara had been treated. But he didn't feel right  
leaving her alone. He did a few of his regular exercises, doubling the number of  
sit ups he usually did then took a cold shower. He was some what calmer by  
the time he lay down on the sofa to sleep.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Sara was sitting at the small table in Bobby's kitchen when she looked up to see him  
exiting the bathroom. He'd not realized she was up yet, and he wasn't wearing his  
shirt.   
  
"Oh, Wow! You're like really buff." Sara blurted out, before she could stop herself  
from saying it out loud.   
  
Bobby looked up, startled that she was in the kitchen. He froze in place for a second.  
Giving her a real good look at his build, he was flustered. Sara seemed to be able to  
make him get confused by looking at him. "I'd better get a shirt...." Bobby made  
a motion with his hand towards the bed room. Then kind looked dazed and turned  
back towards the bedroom. Had she said he looked buff? Wasn't that the term they  
were using now for good, in shape, built? Sara liked his build? He would admit  
he wasn't overweight, but he wasn't all big muscles like the guys that he would  
expect to be called buff. Bobby pulled on a shirt and found his socks he was  
completely dressed when he returned to the kitchen.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm mean it's true but you looked embarrassed."  
Sara started to apologize.   
  
"That's Ok, do you want some toast or something with your coffee?" he asked  
trying to put the incident behind him.   
  
"Yes, please toast would be nice." Sara stood up from her place at the table, she  
moved to stand behind him in the small space between the stove and fridge.  
  
"Bobby why does it bother you when I say you look good? You don't think I'm  
just saying it, that I don't mean it, do you?" She touched his shoulder to get  
him to face her.   
  
"I just thought you were still sleeping, I didn't expect you to be there."   
He put bread in the toaster, then turned towards her.   
  
"I'm not just saying it. You have a real powerful build, I never realized before.  
You're always wearing jackets and stuff the hide the details." Sara continued.  
  
Bobby was wishing she'd stop. He was already aware of her fondness for  
him, he didn't need reasons.   
"I try to stay in shape, thanks." he mumbled.   
  
Sara didn't want to make him more uncomfortable, so she didn't add that it was working  
he looked real nice. She returned to her seat at the table and took a big sip of her tea.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Man Partner I don't know how she has made it through all the bad stuff that has  
happened to her. She was only like sixteen when she left home."   
Bobby was explaining to Darien, the next day on the way to the new location for  
them to try and find information about the current case.   
  
"Why did she leave home? Was it that bad?" Darien had been raised by his Aunt  
and Uncle after his folks were killed. He couldn't imagine wanting to leave home.  
He'd always wanted a 'real' home. He loved his Aunt and Uncle but it wasn't the  
same.   
  
"Yeah, her mother didn't believe her, when she told her that the slime ball she  
was dating was trying to get into Sara's pants." Bobby still sounded angry.  
  
"Man, please tell me Sara got out of there before anything happened?" Darien  
sounded scared for her.   
  
"Yeah, she did, but she's had it rough ever since. Homeless off an on for the   
last ten years. A boy friend that knocked her around. She managed to stay out  
of the drug scene." Bobby stopped at a light and looked over at his partner.  
  
"I didn't know she'd had it that rough. What did Claire tell you yesterday that  
has gotten you so worried?" Darien had already been filled in by his Keeper  
that morning but he didn't want to let Bobby know.   
  
"You were right, Sara does kind of have a crush on me. Only Claire said it's   
the real thing. She wanted to warn me, she thinks I should let her down as   
easy as possible." Bobby frowned.   
  
"See Claire is as bad as you are. Why don't you go out a few times and see how  
it goes? Sara is a sweet person, I think you could be passing up the chance to have  
someone in your life again Bobby."   
  
"I'd be risking getting hurt myself. It just about killed me losing Viv, I don't  
know if I can go through that again."   
  
"You don't think it's worth the risk?" Darien though he should at least try.   
  
"I don't know, Claire has explained to her about my history. Sara thinks she can  
deal with it. I don't know." Bobby pulled the van up to the building they needed.  
  
"This is just a quick in and out right? You're going to cover me and I'll check  
inside for the info." Darien wanted to check with his partner before he exited  
the van.   
  
"Yeah, same as before. Don't spend to much time in there. I'll be out there   
near the exit door. Keeping a eye out." Bobby nodded, he'd shifted into working  
mode that fast, he was all business now.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Claire have you ever seen him with his shirt off?" Sara was eager to report on what  
she'd seen that morning. She had to tell someone.   
  
"Bobby? I don't think so. Why are you curious?" She smiled.   
  
"No, I did this morning, it was so sweet he was embarrassed. He came out of the  
bathroom wearing his pants after his shower, he didn't know I was up. He's real  
buff, you should see." Sara gushed.   
  
Claire tried to remember ever having seen Bobby in anything less than a jacket and  
long sleeved shirt. She couldn't recall even once.   
"He was embarrassed, that is sweet. Most men want to show off if they are in any  
kind of shape. Although Darien isn't that keen to strip off either." She added.   
  
"He looks so good, not that it matters. I mean I've never chased a guy just  
because he was built nice. It's just one more thing to love about him."  
Sara sighed.   
  
"I'm going to have to pay closer attention. Do you want to help me with the  
animals again today?" Claire reached for her clip board.   
  
"Sure, anything I can do to help." Sara looked eager to get started.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
  
  
Bobby and Darien cornered Jason when he reported for night shirt. He made a  
run for it, but Darien was waiting for him, invisible when he hit the door to the out  
side. He tripped him, then grabbed hold of him just as Bobby arrived.   
  
"Alright Hilliard confess, who is in on this stolen property scam with you?"   
Bobby growled.   
  
"It was all Tucker's idea man. He was the one that said we should scare the girl.  
I didn't want to hurt her." The young man groveled.   
  
"You're busted buddy. If you agree to testify against Tucker it might go easier  
for you, but I'm not making any promises." Bobby called for the local cops to  
come and pick Hilliard up and he filled out a complete report on the entire matter.  
  
"Is Tucker in jail?" Sara was a little worried he might not have been picked up yet.  
  
"Yep, they picked him up while I was working on the report."   
  
"You can sleep in your own bed tonight. They won't be allowed bail since they  
treated you already." Darien added.  
  
Sara was smiling until she remembered she wouldn't be sharing Bobby's apartment  
any longer. "That's great. Thank you both for capturing them." Sara reached to  
kiss Darien on the cheek, who leaned down for her. Then turned to Bobby. She placed  
a hand on his arm, "Thank you." She kissed him.   
  
Bobby almost blushed, but he held his ground and smiled. "You're welcome."   
  
"Let's all go out for dinner, there's this great new place on Jefferson." Darien  
tried to cover the awkward moment by offering to buy dinner.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Have you decide how you are going to handle this?" Claire asked Bobby the next  
day.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to give her what she wants. I explained to her about my medication  
and my job and everything and she says it doesn't matter."   
  
"Bobby you know you'll just end up hurting her. Telling her and living through it   
are entirely different." Claire huffed, she couldn't believe he was going to lead  
Sara on.   
  
"I know, but I'm going to hurt her either way. If I tell her to go away now, if I let  
her learn for herself it's impossible." He swallowed.   
  
"You'll be hurt again too. Can you handle it?" Claire was there for some of  
the distress he'd lived through when Vivian had left him. She knew how hard it had  
been for him to lose the woman he loved.   
  
"I'll have to. Maybe for a little while I can make her happy. She deserves to be   
happy. I could go back to taking the stronger meds. Then I wouldn't get so manic  
about things." Bobby added. Knowing it would endanger his and Darien's life if  
he was so doped up he couldn't trust his instincts.   
  
"You could, but you won't risk Darien's life that way. You know it and I know it."   
Claire touched his arm. She wished she could help, she'd thought about telling  
Sara it just wouldn't work out. But it wasn't really her business.  
  
"At the beginning it can be so good Claire. I'm who she wants, I know how to   
treat her right. It will take a few months before I get to the point that I can't go  
an hour without checking on her. Until then it can be so good." He repeated.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby knew he was going to kiss her, so much had happened in the last week   
between them. He lifted a hand to her cheek, her eyes drifted shut, their lips  
met, it was soft and tender. Their would be passion but not at first, he had to  
take this slow. The kiss ended, Sara melted into him. Her arms wrapped around  
his body. Her face pressed into his shoulder.   
"I care for you Sara...... so if you are really sure; that you want an old, worn down, crazy  
agent in your life. Then I'm willing to try." Bobby told her his voice a deep whisper.  
  
"I'm sure, and you're not old, or worn down." She leaned back enough to look   
into his dark eyes. Her own eyes shining with her love for him. "You might be  
a little crazy but I love you anyway." Sara kissed him, a long slow kiss that   
made his insides knot up. It had been so long since he'd felt like this.   
She felt perfect in his arms, Sara was petite she fit against him perfectly.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bobby tried to warn Sara, he'd insisted she hear how it had gone between him and  
his ex wife. She wanted to move in with him, but he knew that would only hurry  
things along.   
  
"No, if we are going to start seeing each other, dating. Then I'm going to do it  
right. There's no rush, we need to get to know one another better." Bobby wouldn't  
budge on this point.   
  
Sara was eager for them to spend the night together. But she went along with his  
plan, they dated for several weeks. Kissing and holding each other but nothing  
more. Bobby wanted her to be very sure before they slept together.   
  
It wasn't until eight weeks had gone by, that she finally insisted.   
"Bobby I love you so much, please make love with me."  
  
"I love you too sweetheart, but if we do there's no going back."   
  
"I don't care." she reached to kiss him. Her arms wrapping around his  
neck, her mouth opening against his, urging him to return the kiss.  
  
They made love for the first time. It was all and more she'd dreamed it would be.  
Bobby was magnificent as she'd known he would be, she snuggled into his  
side and inhaled. "I can cuddle with you now, you don't mind?"   
  
"I'd be insulted if you didn't want to." Bobby chuckled. He was very happy, but it  
was the last step, things would start now that he was helpless to prevent.   
He stroked a hand over her back, as she rested her head on his shoulder and chest.  
  
"I love you Bobby, nothing is ever going to change that." Sara promised and kissed  
the middle of his chest.   
  
"I know you do, I love you too." Bobby sighed and tried not to worry about the future.  
  
For the first six weeks after they made love. Bobby was possessive, it was manageable.  
Then he couldn't get hold of her one afternoon during his lunch break. He panicked  
rushing to her apartment and breaking in with Darien's help. She wasn't there he  
called her cell phone and it didn't answer.   
  
"Bobby get hold of yourself, I've seen you take fire from six guys and not lose   
your cool. I'm sure Sara is alright, she's just forgotten her phone or something."   
Darien had hold of Bobby's arms, looking intently into his eyes, trying to make  
contact with his partner's panic stricken mind.  
  
"You can't be sure, something could have happened." Bobby tried to free himself  
from Darien's grasp.   
  
"No, I can't be, but you aren't helping her by panicking. Think where would she be  
today? Is this the day she goes down to the settlement area and talks with people?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah maybe she's there." Bobby nodded.   
  
They rushed to the area of the settlement, they both spotted her at the same time.  
Bobby ran up to Sara and hugged her hard. "I was so scared, where's your cell phone?"   
  
"It's here in my pocket." Sara reached for her phone and it wasn't there.   
"It's gone I must have left it on my desk or in the car."  
  
"That's Ok, as long as you're safe." Bobby was still breathing fast.   
  
"He couldn't get in touch with you, it kind of freaked him out." Darien explained.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Bobby, I'll be more careful from now on." Sara hugged him in return.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
"He was really scared, I've never seen him like that before. I've seen him  
go with out his meds, but he was never that bad." Darien told Claire later   
that day.   
  
"I'd hoped he wasn't going to react that way this time. But we are so use to his  
idiosyncrasies that his usual behavior. Seems normal to us." Claire sighed.   
  
"He's going to get worse after this now isn't he?" Darien was worried about his  
partner.  
  
"Yes, he probably will. He'll be calling to check on Sara every few hours now."   
  
Sara was very tolerant, the next two months. The time she spent with Bobby out   
weighed the constant check ins, he made with her. She even devised a plan, so  
that she would call him every few hours, leave a coded message on his phone.  
That meant she was fine and she loved him.   
  
Bobby began to get control. Sara was so attentive when she was with him, he didn't  
have the doubts about her love like he had with Viv. He was experiencing  
being loved, unconditionally for the first time in his life. It wasn't all him giving to her,  
she gave as much in return. She planned little treats for him, slipped notes into his   
jacket for him to find during the day. Once the trauma of his not being able to check  
in with her had past, their life became a story book romance.  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
It was all over in an instant, Bobby was meeting Sara at the caf‚ on the corner for   
lunch. He and Darien were waiting to cross the street from where they had parked  
the van. There was a mother and a stroller, she was also holding the hand of a   
small boy who darted away from her on the sidewalk. The stroller rolled towards  
the street and a huge truck that was speeding up the street. Sara jumped out, to  
grab the stroller, she pulled it back from the curb.   
  
"Oh my God," Darien ran towards the impending crash. He was faster than Bobby  
he managed to grab Sara and push her out of the way. But they were both hit by the  
edge of the truck. Darien protected her with his body, but they were both down  
and bleeding when Bobby reached them a second later. The truck driver managed  
to stop at the last minute, but he'd still hit them a glancing blow.   
  
A woman on the sidewalk called for an ambulance, Bobby wouldn't let anyone  
near them until the paramedics arrived. He was worried about neck injuries.   
Sara was breathing very labored, Darien was unconscious, he was bleeding   
from a head injury. As soon as they were loaded into the ambulances he called  
Claire and told her which hospital.   
  
Bobby was pacing in the waiting room when Claire, Eberts and the Official  
arrived.   
"How bad are they?"  
"It didn't look good, but they won't tell me anything." Bobby looked pale  
and scared.   
  
"I'll find out." Claire went into the trauma room Darien was in first, as his  
Doctor she could expect to be told the details.   
  
"I'm his personal Doctor, can you tell me how bad he's injured?" Claire asked.  
"He's got a broken collar bone, a concussion and several cracked ribs. I'm not  
sure if there are also internal injuries. What is his blood type?"   
  
"O positive," Claire was glad to hear his injuries we're already life threatening.  
She was worried about the glad. "Thank you. I'm also a surgeon if you need  
to open him up I'd like to assist."   
  
"We will let you know." The Doctor nodded.   
  
Claire checked on Sara next, there were more people working on her. She already  
had a tube down her throat, and an IV in each arm.   
  
"I'm her doctor can you tell me how badly she is injured?"   
  
"She was barely breathing when she came in, so we intubated her first. I think she's  
got internal bleeding, her pressure is low and her vitals a shocky. We are taking her  
up to surgery in a few minutes."   
  
"Thank you." Claire didn't like the sound of that at all. Sara shouldn't be more injured  
than Darien from what Bobby had said, Darien had taken the major force of the blow.  
  
"Bobby Sara is going up to surgery, she has internal bleeding they have to get stopped.  
She is also having trouble breathing." Claire stood directly in front of him. A hand on  
his arm, ready to offer what ever assistance to him she could.   
  
"I couldn't get there fast enough, Darien jumped in front of the truck and tried to  
save her. He's hurt too, I couldn't stop it." Bobby's eyes were filled with tears,  
that began to slip down his cheek.   
  
"Darien isn't hurt as seriously as Sara, he's got a concussion and a few cracked ribs.  
But unless he doesn't stabilize soon, he should be fine in a few weeks."   
  
The Official was listening, he was worried about Darien, and the gland. But he was  
allowing Bobby space, he knew about Sara and Bobby's romance.   
  
"Are they going to be OK?" Bobby asked as if he hadn't heard Claire tell him  
Darien was expected to recover fully.   
  
"Darien will be, we aren't sure about Sara yet." She looked towards Eberts for  
assistance.   
  
"The Doctor from Darien's room wanted to speak with you." Eberts told Claire.  
  
  
"Yes, Doctor?"   
  
"Mr. Fawkes seems to be stabilizing, but when we x-rayed him we found this."  
He showed her the mass that was the gland.   
  
"Yes, we are aware of the mass that is why he is under my care. How is he other  
wise?"   
  
" He didn't crack his skull, and the ribs aren't as bad as we had feared. If he continues  
to improve he will be released in a few days."   
  
"Thank you, that's good news."   
  
She checked on Sara again.   
  
"We are taking her up to surgery now. Her pressure is a little better but I'm still  
worried about there being a ruptured spleen or maybe the liver."   
  
"May I scrub in? I'm a surgeon also." Claire asked.   
  
"Sure come on."   
  
Claire rushed back out to tell them about Darien and that she was going to  
assist with Sara's operation.   
  
Bobby looked even more pale. "Thank you Claire." he whispered.  
  
Sara's injuries were extensive, they removed her spleen, re-inflated her lung   
and patched up her cracked rib. But she was stable and expected to recover  
when Claire reported to Bobby after the operation.   
  
Bobby sat with her until she regained consciousness. He'd already visited Darien  
who'd woken up during Sara's ordeal in the operating room.  
  
"Bobby, is she OK?" Darien was doped up, but he wanted to hear from Bobby  
that Sara wasn't dead.  
  
"You saved her Partner, but she's still not out of the woods. You risked your life  
for her, I'll never be able to thank you enough." Bobby clasped Darien's free  
hand in his and squeezed.   
  
"I wished I'd have been faster. Tell her she has to get better she owes me a   
cake for my Birthday." Darien tried to lighten the mood.   
  
"Yeah, that's right. I'll tell her." Bobby's eyes were again full of tears. He didn't   
know how to tell Darien thank you for what he'd done. Words weren't enough.  
  
"Go sit with Sara, I'm fine." Darien waved Bobby back to her.  
  
"I'll check in with you later." Bobby nodded.  
  
Claire reported to the Official and Eberts on Darien's condition.  
"Do you know if the glad was hurt?"  
  
"I don't believe so. The x-ray showed nothing unusual in that area."  
  
"When you see Darien, please tell him that was a very courageous thing to do."  
Eberts asked Claire.   
  
"Yes, Albert I'll be sure to tell him." Claire smiled. At least Eberts was worried  
about him and not just the gland.  
  
Claire checked with Darien after Bobby left, "That was very impulsive and brave  
of you Darien." She sat next to his bed and touched his cheek. "If both of you  
had been killed, Bobby would be completely lost."   
  
"But we're both still alive. How bad is she?"   
  
"We removed her spleen, re-inflated her lung. She is stable, but we won't know  
for a day or two if she is strong enough to make it." Claire was honest with him.  
  
"Bobby seemed to be holding it together."   
  
"Yes, he's doing well. He thinks it's all his fault, but then he usually does.  
Eberts asked that I tell you, that you were very courageous, and he's pulling  
for you and Sara to get well."   
  
Bobby waited in Sara's room until she regained consciousness. It was a long  
five hours, he berated himself almost the entire time. Darien shouldn't have   
risked his life. He should have been there sooner. He should have parked on   
the same side of the street as the caf‚. He should have picked her up from   
work and driven her to lunch. He came up with a thousand reasons it was  
his fault she was hurt.   
  
Claire checked on him every hour, she sat with him part of the time.   
She offered to give him a sedative to take the edge off, to help him get through  
it all.   
  
"No, I deserve to suffer. I don't want anything." Bobby refused.   
  
"No one deserves to suffer Bobby. It wasn't your fault. Things like this just  
happen. If Sara hadn't been there to save the baby, if she wasn't the caring person  
that she is....." Claire tried to console him.  
  
It was the middle of the night when Sara finally opened her eyes.   
She still had the tube in her throat, but she lifted her hand so he would  
know she was awake.   
  
"Sara sweetheart, I'll get the nurse." Bobby smiled at her. Then rushed to  
get help from the duty nurse.   
  
"Sara as soon as the doctor get's here we are going to remove the tube down  
your throat. If you understand me blink twice." The nurse checked her  
monitors.  
  
Bobby was standing on her other side. Holding the hand that didn't have   
an IV line in it. He was trying to look happy, and positive for her. But  
even in her distress Sara could tell he was scared.   
  
She tried to motion to him about Darien.   
  
"Please don't move around yet, once the Doctor gets here you can write if  
you have to ask us a question." the nurse told her.   
  
"I know you what to know how Darien is, he's going to be fine. He cracked  
a few ribs and hit his head. But he's fine." Bobby promised her.   
  
Sara blinked twice that she understood. Bobby still had hold of her hand, she tried to  
squeeze his hand in return, but only managed a small movement.   
  
The doctor came in then and asked Bobby to leave while he checked her over.   
He decided it would be safe to remove the tube, but he didn't want her having  
more than one visitor every few hours. She needed her rest. He was hopeful   
she would recover but it wasn't a sure thing yet. He explained this all to  
Bobby out side Sara's room.   
  
"You can go see her for a few minutes. But she needs all the rest she can get."   
He warned.   
  
"She's going to get well then?" Bobby asked, not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"I think so, but it's still touch and go for a few days. But it's looking good."   
  
"Hi, did they let you have a sip of water?" Bobby was back.   
  
Sara nodded, the tube had left her throat raw. She lifted her good hand to  
him and he came around to hold it in his again.   
  
"The doctor says you'll be feeling better soon. They can't figure out how you  
were hurt worse than Darien, since the truck hit him then he hit you."   
Bobby told her.   
  
Sara shook her head, she didn't know. She didn't remember anything after  
seeing Darien running towards her.   
  
"I love you sweetheart, I'll come see you ever couple of hours. They don't  
want me to stay in the room with you. They want you to rest." Bobby told her  
leaning down to kiss her forehead.   
  
"Love you to." Sara whispered, her voice hoarse and soft.   
  
Once he was out of her room he looked for Claire. He found her in Darien's  
room. Darien was a sleep but he waved her out, so he could talk with her.  
" Sara's awake and they took the tube out, that's good right?" He believed the  
Dr. but only up to a point. He wanted conformation from Claire.   
  
"Yes, that's very good. If she can breath on her own, it's a good sign. I'm   
so glad Bobby. Sara is doing much better." Claire hugged him quickly.  
  
  
  
Bobby visited Sara and Darien every time they would allow him. He got Sara a  
stuffed bear when she was moved to a regular room. She hadn't been allowed anything  
in ICU. Bobby returned to twice a week visits with his shrink. But his doctor  
felt he was handling the accident much better than he would have a few years ago.  
  
Darien was released after three days in the hospital. He wouldn't be back to work  
for several weeks. His ribs had to heal. The gland was fine, the Officials worries   
about the gland unfounded.   
  
Sara was allowed to walk after several days. She was on her feet with a nurse  
and an orderly helping her when Bobby arrived in her room.   
  
"Bobby look they let me out of bed." She reached to hug him for the first time  
in ten days. Bobby was afraid of hurting her and hardly embraced her at all.  
  
"One more time around the room, then back to bed for you." The nurse spoke up.  
  
"Ok," Sara released Bobby, and continued her slow walk around the room.  
  
Bobby had to leave the room, watching her in pain was killing him.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Claire you've got to tell me what to do. I just came from seeing Sara. She's   
in so much pain from the surgery. I can't stand to see her hurting. She hugged me and  
I was afraid to hug her back." Bobby pleaded for her help.  
  
"She will be in pain and discomfort for weeks still. She had a major operation.  
But she is doing very well, so soon after it happened to be walking." Claire promised  
him. "You should be careful for a few more days, when you hold her. But she'll let  
you know when she wants a true hug."   
  
"I don't want to hurt her." Bobby protested.   
  
"If she hugs you, hug back, she is probably worried you'll find her scar from  
surgery distasteful. Women can be very silly about things like that." She added.  
  
"Like I care if she has a scar, she's alive and will be well soon. That's all I care about."  
Bobby stated.   
  
"I know, but you'll need to let her know that."   
  
Several days later Sara asked Bobby to hold her, just for a little while. He climbed  
in bed beside her. She snuggled in close and rested her head on his shoulder and  
upper chest. Then sighed deeply.   
"That's more like it. I missed your holding me."   
  
"Not as much as I missed doing it." Bobby smoothed a hand over her hair, and  
then down her arm to hold her close. "You know I love you, nothing matters  
to me more than you do."   
  
"I think Darien's a close second." she teased. She knew how close they were.  
  
"Yeah, but he snores. I'd have died without you. He saved us both."   
Bobby stayed with her until she drifted off to sleep. Then he checked in with  
his partner.   
  
"You OK?" Bobby asked as soon as Darien answered the phone.  
  
"Yeah, just going to bed. I still get tired easy. I'll see you tomorrow ?   
You're going to take me with you to see Sara right?" Then he yawned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll pick you up at eight we can get something to eat. Night Partner."  
Bobby chuckled as Darien yawned again.   
  
"Night." Darien rolled back over, he'd already been sleeping when Bobby  
called but he was used to being checked on.   
Bobby pulled the van up outside Darien's place, on the far side of the street. He  
was sure Sara was safe, he had to make sure Darien stayed that way.  
  
End  
  
  
Feedback alert: Did you think I was going to kill Sara off? Do you think I should have?  
I like her to much. Tell me what you think. mardel 


End file.
